Navegante
thumb|266px Los Navegantes tienen la responsabilidad vital de hacer que un barco llegue a donde debe, por lo que es un miembro muy importante en la tripulación de un barco. Los navegantes del Viejo Mundo suelen usar mapas para fijar su rumbo, aunque a menudo son capaces de navegar consultando únicamente la posición del sol y las estrellas, de esta forma se asegurarse de que el barco está donde debería y en la dirección correcta. Los navegantes conocen los secretos del viento y la marea, lo cual les confiere una aureola mítica entre los marineros, y por lo que a menudo se les distingue de ellos. Sus habilidades también son útiles en tierra, y a veces son empleados por partidas de exploración o de comercio que han de adentrarse en territorio desconocido. ya que por sus habilidades los navegantes son necesariamente cartógrafos, pues deben trazar en un mapa las rutas de sus viajes para poder regresar o para que otros puedan seguirlas, como no hay brújulas en el mundo, todos los barcos (y también algunas expediciones por tierra) cuentan con un navegante. Afiliaciones La navegación es una ocupación solitaria: durante el viaje, la mayoría de los marineros no se acercan a los navegantes, temerosos de distraerlos y arriesgar la seguridad del barco. Quizás debido a esto, cuando están en tierra, los navegantes buscan a sus compañeros de oficio lo antes posible, disfrutando de la camaradería siempre que esté disponible. Esta inclinación también hace que los navegantes se muestren ansiosos por unirse a cualquier organización adecuada, ya que estos grupos les brindan una buena oportunidad para reunirse y conocer a personas de ideas afines. *'Sociedad Geográfica Imperial:' Esta es la organización oficial del Imperio para cartógrafos. No todos los miembros son navegantes, por supuesto, muchos cartógrafos nunca salen al mar, y de hecho algunos nunca abandonan sus acogedoras oficinas, prefiriendo trabajar según las descripciones de los demás. Pero otros miembros son más aventureros y están ansiosos por examinar los puntos de referencia por sí mismos, tanto por mar como por tierra. La mayoría de las principales ciudades del Imperio tienen una oficina de la sociedad donde los miembros pueden reunirse, relatar aventuras y actualizar mapas. thumb *'Club de Navegantes': este grupo más informal es los más cercano que tienen los navegantes a su propio club privado. Para unirse, hay que ser un navegante experimentado con al menos tres viajes por mar acreditados: los viajes en los que compartió los derechos de navegación no cuentan. Los navegantes se reúnen en las tabernas de los muelles en cada ciudad, y cuando tres o más están juntos, lo declaran una reunión oficial del Club de Navegantes. Todo esto en realidad significa que, al contar relatos de esa noche a otros navegantes, precederán la historia con "¡Te perdiste una reunión espléndida!" *'Gremio de Exploradores': El Gremio de Exploradores está abierto para cualquiera que viaje por el Imperio y más allá en busca de nuevos lugares y conocimientos. Los navegantes siempre están buscando nuevas rutas y nuevas tierras, así que encajan perfectamente. El gremio está poco estructurado, y las únicas reuniones regulares se realizan en la Universidad de Altdorf, pero cada vez que dos miembros se reúnen, se sientan, beben e intercambian historias. Navegantes conocidos *Rangur Ojo-Estrella 3ª Ed. The known world is a massive place, and much of it has yet to be properly charted or explored by the men of the Empire. Some of the more intrepid folk seek to explore the uncharted regions of the world. Commonfolk cite stories of bold adventurers who have returned from far off lands with enough gold to keep them living in luxury for the rest of their lives. They down-play the fact that most such explorers vanish into the unknown, never to be seen again. Navigators are sought out to accompany expeditions. They are most commonly required by those who wish to journey by sea, as the sun and stars provide the only reliable landmarks in the middle of the ocean. However, not all explorers take to the waves, some of them join merchant caravans tracking the endless miles of the Silk Road to far Cathay, or seeking to trade with dealers in the Southlands, rich in gold and ivory. Many navigators learn their craft through practical experience. They may have worked the trade routes in a more humble capacity, as bearers or muleskinners, and learned how to use navigational tools and methods from navigators in their company. Other navigators are rich enough to avoid such a hard apprenticeship, and study the theory of charting a path by the stars at one of the Empire’s universities. Many navigators join the Guild of Explorers, a club based in the University of Altdorf. The guild keeps in touch with its members and informs them, for the price of an annual fee, of up and coming opportunities to join an expedition. While membership in the guild is not a requirement, it does have its benefits, such as access to research, maps, and tools of the trade. Trivia En la primera edición, de Warhammer Fantasía el Juego de Rol, esta carrera (en ingles Navigator) fue traducida como Piloto. Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Profesiones Navales Categoría:Pendiente de traducir